


They still feel things inside them

by chumon



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, I cant get enough of this movie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: A choose your own man reader insert adventure for our lovely Vampies.I adore this movie so much. <3





	1. Chapter 1

This is the intro thing so the chapters can be more organized. Thanks!


	2. Intro: Vlad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro of you and the boys. Vlad's path.
> 
> These won't differ too much from each other, it basically just changes who talks to you at the club and whos bed you end up in and some of the dialogue around those scenes. 
> 
> BUT the later chapters will be more divergent. 
> 
> Cheers, <3

Your head is pounding and you feel a heavy weight on you. As your eyes flutter open you realize it's nighttime and you're in a bedroom you don't recognize. As you try to shift you notice finally what the weight is on top of you.  
To your shock it's several other women, asleep. Confused, you wrack your brain trying to remember the night before. You remember being out at a club with some friends....then a group of guys showed up...

You remembered they were all different ages, and some of them were trying overly hard to be cool. Everything seemed routine, though the youngest looking one kept saying he was a vampire. To be honest that wasn't too unordinary, vampires had been super popular in movies for years now. You shrug and keep going. What happened next?  
Your friends were chatting with the younger looking ones, there was a blond guy who was by far the most normal looking out of them...then you remembered who YOU had been talking too. You couldn't recall any of their names, but his face stood out to you. He was very attractive, a little older looking than the others, but he had much much more style....and seemingly self awareness....

You smiled a little as you remembered him. This must be his house? You think. Pulling yourself out from under the pile of girls. You are naked, as are the rest. It wasn't like you to get with women, or have orgies for that matter. You shake your head wondering just how much you drank last night.  
As you looked around for your clothes you flick on a light realizing you were having no luck in the many piles. As light fills the room you spot your black dress and shoes. After you put them back on you run your fingers through your tangled hair. As you walk to the door a faint smell catches your attention. Metallic, heavy....you slowly turn around and look back at the bed you had just come from. Your heart begins to pound out of your chest as you notice all of the women on the bed have large bite marks and are extremely pale. The sheets are stained red and you raise your hand to touch your face feeling dried blood on you. Fearing the worst your hands dart to your neck but you feel nothing. Thanking your lucky stars you quickly open the door and run out of the room. Panicking slightly at this point you walk quickly through the halls realizing that this place was bigger than you thought. There are several other bedrooms, which led you to the conclusion that the other guys from last night also lived there. Vampires. Vampires? Could they really be? No way....they aren't real....or....they couldn't be....could they? As your thoughts ran with your legs you come to a stop at the top of some stairs. Hearing voices you slowly creep down them listening to them. 

"Nick, you really need to stop telling everyone you're a vampire! Vhat if you tell zee wrong person? You can't be too careful vith zees things!"

One voice echoed out.

"Look, I..."

A soft but deep voice started, but was cut off by another.

"No more excuses mister!! If you tell ANYONE else, ve vill have to banish you! I'm serious man! You're getting to be vay more trouble than you're vorth!" 

"Calm down Deacon...I know you're angry...vee are all a little annoyed right now...let's just agree zhat Nick needs to control his little blabber mouth...and Niiiick....if you tell anyvone else...you know ve have to banish you okay?" 

"Yeah..."

"Okay now get yourself home in vone piece, it's a dangerous vorld out zhere!" 

"Stop coddling him Viago!" 

The two begin arguing so rapidly that you can no longer understand them. Your eyebrows knit together. You peek around the post at the bottom of the stairs. There they all were, all the boys from the club. They don't seem like they're very good vampires to you, but you don't feel like taking your chances with it. 

"'Ey."

Your eyes fly up to meet with the one they had called Nick. You freeze not knowing what to do. 

"It's one o' them club girls innit?" 

The blond guy appeared behind him just looking blankly at you. 

"I reckon yeh."

He says in a soft voice. The others quickly run in and surround you. Your blood feels as if it's literally run cold and a shiver runs down your spine the like of which you've never felt before. However as fast as you become frightened it all melts away when a few camera men surround them and you.

"Oh, that's one of mine. I must have missed her."

Said a smooth deep voice you instantly recognized as the one you had spoken too the night before. 

"Ugh...Vlad you're getting sloppy." 

The one named Deacon scoffs and walks away already bored. You look around at all the faces. They all seemed like Vampires...except for the blond one, and the camera men...Maybe it was all just a fancy dress party? Or a cult?...not that a cult would be better....As your thoughts raced The one called Viago smiled a little.

"Vell, I'm very sorry you had to find out zhis way, but...um you see ve here are all vampires...vith the exception of young Stu here..."

They all nod and smile even though there is a strange look in their eyes. The nervous feeling returns slowly as they stare at you but you manage to pry your eyes back to Viago as he continues to talk.

"...aaaand it seems like Vladislav here has missed you amongst zee pile of women he brought home last night to feed on."

Your eyes dart to Vlad and back quickly. You had thought he was really hot last night...now that he was looking at you like that, like he wanted to eat you, it was hard to not shiver under his gaze. 

"O-oh...I see....well I'm very sorry that I rained on your parade...I'll just be going now..."

You start to say as you stand and try to slide around them. Nick grabs your arm however and pulls you into him. He's dead cold. No body heat at all. You were starting to think they might actually be legit. Which only made your heart race faster. He grins down at you and keeps a tight hold on you with his arm around you. You find yourself unable to move, his grip is so tight you cant even budge him. His fangs poke out of his mouth slightly and you realize that all hes doing is staring directly at your neck. Your heart is pounding and you can only imagine how that must sound to them. You look to the camera men who seem a little shaken but definitely look like they've seen this before. Stu just sort of looks down at his feet and turns around. He's DEFINITELY seen this before....You look back up at Nick and the other two who all look as if they'd smoked 100 joints. 

"Uhm, can I offer a uh....s-suggestion...?"

Your voice cracks as you begin to shake a little your adrenaline skyrocketing.

"Uhm...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will you get yourself out of this? Feel free to leave suggestions if you want ^^ I'll take them into consideration.


	3. Intro: Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon's intro.
> 
> Again feel free to leave suggestions for how you get out of death's tight grip.

Your head is pounding and you are surrounded by darkness. You're propped up against a wall and have a minimal amount of space around you. Its stuffy and dusty inside and it smells like the only cleaning its had is a spritz of ax body spray. Confused, you wrack your brain trying to remember the night before. You remember being out at a club with some friends....then a group of guys showed up...

You remembered they were all different ages, and some of them were trying overly hard to be cool. Everything seemed routine, though the youngest looking one kept saying he was a vampire. To be honest that wasn't too unordinary, vampires had been super popular in movies for years now. You shrug and keep going. What happened next?  
Your friends were chatting with them too, there was a blond guy who was by far the most normal looking out of them...then you remembered who YOU had been talking too. You couldn't recall any of their names, but his face stood out to you. He was smooth, and had a nice accent. Although he did come on a little strong, he was charming in spite of himself.

You smiled a little as you remembered him. This must be his house? You think. Pulling yourself up to your feet in the small box like room. You shake your head wondering just how much you drank last night. As you looked around you quickly find the door and exit what turned out to be a closet. You wander the halls slowly realizing this place was bigger than you thought. There are several bedrooms, which led you to the conclusion that the guys from last night lived there, though you can't figure out how you ended up in the closet. As you wander down to the stairs you start to hear shouting and you see them in the living room.

"Nick, you really need to stop telling everyone you're a vampire! Vhat if you tell zee wrong person? You can't be too careful vith zees things!"

One voice echoed out.

"Look, I..."

A soft but deep voice started, but was cut off by another.

"No more excuses mister!! If you tell ANYONE else, ve vill have to banish you! I'm serious man! You're getting to be vay more trouble than you're vorth!"

"Calm down Deacon...I know you're angry...vee are all a little annoyed right now...let's just agree zhat Nick needs to control his little blabber mouth...and Niiiick....if you tell anyvone else...you know ve have to banish you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay now get yourself home in vone piece, it's a dangerous vorld out zhere!"

"Stop coddling him Viago!"

The two begin arguing so rapidly that you can no longer understand them. Your eyebrows knit together. You peek around the post at the bottom of the stairs. They are arguing about being vampires? What in the world? As you are distracted by the argument you don't notice Nick appear next to you.

"'Ey."

Your eyes fly up to meet his. You freeze not knowing what to do.

"It's one o' them club girls innit?"

The blond guy appeared behind him just looking blankly at you.

"I reckon yeh."

He says in a soft voice. The others quickly turn and see you. As they run over your blood suddenly feels as if it's literally run cold and a shiver runs down your spine the like of which you've never felt before. However as fast as you become frightened it all melts away when a few camera men surround them and you.

The guy you were talking to the night before squints a little before smiling. 

"Oh it's the girl I threw in zee closet last night!"

Your eyes widen a little.

"Excuse me?"

You look at him before the others circle around you and you suddenly feel a little nervous. Maybe they ARE Vampires, they all had a look in their eyes...except for the blond one, and the camera men...Maybe it was all just a fancy dress party? Or a cult?...not that a cult would be better....As your thoughts raced The one called Viago smiled a little.

"Vell, I'm very sorry you had to find out zhis way, but...um you see ve here are all vampires...vith the exception of young Stu here..."

They all nod and smile even as they stare at you. The nervous feeling returns slowly as you feel their eyes on you but you manage to pry your eyes back to Viago as he continues to talk.

"...aaaand it seems like Deacon here forgot you in his closet."

Your eyes dart to Deacon and back quickly. You had thought he was hot last night...now that he was looking at you like that, like he wanted to eat you, it was hard to not shiver under his gaze.

"O-oh...I see....well I'm very sorry that I rained on your parade...I'll just be going now..."

You start to say as you try to slide around them. Nick grabs your arm however and pulls you into him. He's dead cold. No body heat at all. You were starting to think they might actually be legit. Which only made your heart race faster. He grins down at you and keeps a tight hold on you with his arm around you. You find yourself unable to move, his grip is so tight you cant even budge him. His fangs poke out of his mouth slightly and you realize that all hes doing is staring directly at your neck. Your heart is pounding and you can only imagine how that must sound to them. You look to the camera men who seem a little shaken but definitely look like they've seen this before. Stu just sort of looks down at his feet and turns around. He's DEFINITELY seen this before....You look back up at Nick and the other three who all look as if they'd smoked 100 joints.

"Uhm, can I offer a uh....s-suggestion...?"

Your voice cracks as you begin to shake a little your adrenaline skyrocketing.

"Uhm...."


End file.
